There she is
by Dark King
Summary: 3 Months till prom, can Riley tell Cindy how he feels? Also what will he do about the new guy who is trying to get Cindy's attention? RileyxCindy with a little HueyxJasmine on the side M for language and reference, possible scenes
1. Prom Countdown

So I figured I'd give this a try in my free time. A cute social fanfic with Riley and Cindy, they seem to reflect each other but we all know Riley isn't as badass as he likes to come across. Well hope you all enjoy and give me some feedback please

Riley is 17, Cindy and Jasmine are 18 and Huey is 19.

Riley hung out in the court yard at his high school looking at a poster '_PROM! 3 MONTHS'_ it wasn't a very good poster but it got the message across clear enough.

Prom meant dates, and that would mean that Cindy would need one….his mind trailed off at that though, he couldn't understand it but he's been thinking about her more and more. They spent a lot of time together, but it has always been as just friends. Even though he always talked about all of his hoes on the streets he only ever cared about and wanted to be with Cindy in a non-pimp way.

Last summer was hell for him when Cindy went away to Greece for the summer and couldn't talk to each other, it was even harder when she came back gushing about some cute guy she shared her first kiss with and even went to second base. Now that made him pissed, though he never told her that.

Riley let out a chuckle to himself when he remembered the beating he got after he put half a dozen holes in his room's wall.

"Boy, what you doing laughing by yourself? You look like a damn weirdo"

Huey broke Riley's reflection and sat down next to him and glanced at the poster.

"'ey, I thought I said not to talk to me at school, not after your last PSA where you told everyone they were gonna die poor and hungry by 30" Riley said with a grin on his face "And comb your damn afro, come in here looking like Afro Samuria and shit"

Huey ignored Riley's attempts to bait him "You're wondering if someone would ask Cindy to prom" Huey said as if it was nothing not even looking at his brother but instead digging through his bag for something.

"Hey, hey hey, shut the fuck up man, and keep your damn voice down" Riley shot a look around but it looked like no one was listening.

"You realize I can't do both at the same time, any way a month after summer she got that drunk call from her Greek boy when he kept calling her 3 different names, so you should make a move…..cause someone else will for prom, unless if your chicken"

God damn him Riley bitterly thought, he knew he shouldn't have opened up to Huey, but it was hard not to after he did put those holes in the wall. And to make matters worse, as if on cue Riley spotted Cindy walking towards them.

Huey was right, though Cindy still saw herself as his homie, she was hella fine. Her hair was still very long, but she grew long slender beautiful legs and fulled out in her chest, just like her mom.

He could see some guys staring and shooting glances at her, though she never flaunted her looks, she really never needed to, it was obvious by just staring at her.

"Hey Reezy, Huey" she greeted with a big smile "Have you seen Jazz recently?" Cindy sat on the other side of Riley looking at Huey

Huey didn't say anything which annoyed Riley that anyone wouldn't respond when Cindy spoke to them. Ever since she joined the school's basket ball team she became less street and more of a good student which made Jasmine love her that much more, and increased her popularity, though Riley stayed true to his heart and was running a small loan shark/gambling ring. This put many students into his debt, and even got himself 3 older guys to act as muscle when needed. Being Cindy's close friend made him known to have connections even in student council since many of her friends were in it.

Riley always put the beat down on anyone who he saw messing with Cindy, though he had to keep it secret from her, ironically in fear that she would beat him up for acting like she couldn't do it herself.

"Bitch, you deaf? The girl asked you a question."

Huey looked up, "Jasmine would be here in about 5 minutes, I have to give her some notes, which is what I'm busy looking for" and then he returned to shifting through his binders. "So Cindy, anyone ask you to prom yet?"

Riley could have killed Huey right there and then, asking the one thing he was most scared of doing himself incase someone did.

"Actually yeah…just last period" Cindy replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear and dipping her chin a little bit to avoid eye contact.

Wait, is she blushing, who the hell is making her blush?! Riley couldn't take it anymore, he shot his hand to his head to rub his temples. "Who?" he was barely able to keep the annoyance out of his voice. Huey was going to pay for doing this he thought as she shot another death glare at his brother.

Huey smiled feeling the death glare but did not make eye contact knowing that it would just annoy Riley that much more, some days were boring, and this was always fun.

"Darnell… I said I'll think about it" Cindy let out slowly.

Both the Freeman brothers looked at her.

"Oh hell no" Riley was the first to speak "people always saying he be hitting on other people girls, be all flirty and shit, and then get the girlfriend to defend him, say he some nice guy and shit"

"Ever thought maybe he really is just a nice guy and he got a bad rep from one loud mouth ex boyfriend and all the other guys just accepted it rather than give him a chance?" Cindy was quick to Darnell's defence, this wasn't a good sign for Riley.

"He's a bitch" Riley muttered, got up, shoved his stuff into his bag and began walking off.

"Hey Reezy, where are you going? The four of us were going to the mall before studying for midterms tonight" Cindy called out, confusion evident on her face.

Riley glanced back into her deep blue eyes and lost himself for a moment, but then saw the prom poster and stormed off.

"Leave him be for now, he'd be there tonight, he needs to eat" Huey said completely unwavering in tone as he finally smiled having found the notes for Jasmine just as she began walking over to Huey and Cindy.

(At the Mall)

Cindy couldn't shake the feeling that something she said had gotten Riley mad, but she did not know what. Sure Riley was always defensive about other guys getting too close, but anytime she tried to call him out on it he'd get defensive and change the subject.

"Huey, can I ask you something about Riley?" Cindy asked, Jasmine was in the middle, holding hands with Huey. If you asked Jasmine she'd squeak, turn red and mumble about them dating as of two weeks ago. If you asked Huey, he would not say anything.

"Sure, but I can tell you the answer, he's an idiot" Huey said causing Jasmine to giggle a little.

"Man you don't even know what imma gonna ask"

"He's still stupid, he must have went home to sulk rather than just man up and come" Huey motioned to the exit door, they still needed to go back to the Freeman's residence and begin studying for midterms.

"…why is he sulking?" Cindy slowly asked, triwling her hair around her finger hoping it'd magically give her an answer. She did not know why it bothered her so much that Riley was down, but it did.

He was tall, good looking, had money and a smooth way with the ladies, but never showed any interest in them, which is why she didn't worry about him last summer and just had fun. But when she came back and told him about it all, the way he acted towards her changed, like he was always holding back a little bit. She let out a huff, blowing air through her hair.

Huey and Jasmine exchanged a look, like the ones that old married couples exchange when they want to have a secret conversation in public, but considering how long they've been around each other it wasn't surprising that they already reached that stage.

"Its about Darnell…." Jasmine started only to get cut off by Huey "he owes Riley money, and for him to offer to take you to prom, means he can pay Riley back" Huey finished, he was already going to be getting into a fight with Riley later one about the prom thing, but if Riley got really mad, he may actually have a chance against Huey.

"Lets go home, I'm hungry" Huey suggested and began walking to the car.

a/n Well let me know what you think please


	2. What fight?

Well Its late and I can't sleep so I figured I'd write for a little bit, enjoy and I'm very happy to have gained one follower, I hope to get some feedback, of what you liked, didn't like, why my hair looks good, ya know, whatever (:. Well enjoy the story.

(Freeman House)

Huey and Jazmine sat on the sofa side by side with a book in each of their hands, Cindy glanced around the room for the hundredth time, _still no sign of Riley huh_ she thought to herself as she then tried to remember what course she was supposed to be studying for. It was already 9 P.M. and everyone ate already but Riley hadn't shown up yet.

The front door opened and Riley just strolled in as if nothing had happened with a smile on his face.

"Where the hell you been man? " Huey was pissed since Riley was supposed to have been there at 7 to help Jazmine with her R&B history project.

"My bad, my boys Frank, Mitch and Juan were just catching up, seeing how everything is going, ya' know?" His smile faded a little as he felt all the eyes in the room on him. "I can still help Jazz with her project before she has to go at 11, Huey. You stressin' too much man, I got this"

"Your boys? Oh you mean those goons you keep hanging out" Cindy teased him lightly, she never did like how those three seemed to have latched onto Riley during her summer away _what happened to you during that time?_ She caught herself wondering again.

Riley was always the most 'enterprising' of the group, but when he entered business with Ed the 3rd and began having goons who did whatever he wanted, when he wanted. She began wondering what his future would be like.

"Hey! Just cause they're not the best in school doesn't mean they're dumb!" as always he was quick to their defence.

"They're dumb because they follow you, man shut the hell up and just help Jazmine" Huey was getting irritated. He remembered that Riley was annoyed at him from earlier, but that was between them, Jazmine shouldn't have to suffer 'cause Riley was being a baby.

Riley just huffed as he took a seat next to Jazmine and began looking over her project notes.

"Thanks" she said as always, way too cheerful as if not even sensing the storm cloud growing between the brothers.

Cindy on the other hand couldn't take the storm cloud anymore "I'm going to get a drink, anyone want something?"

Both Huey and Jazmine said no, but Riley only grunted in what could be expected to be a no.

"Man, what's your problem Reezy?" Cindy crossed her arms and stared hard at him forcing him to look up at her due to the pressure. "Is this 'cause Darnell asked me to prom and he owes you money?"

Riley's jaw clenched at hearing the name, but then confusion was clearly seen on his face "What? That punk ass bitch don't owe me nothing, if he did he'd be six feet under ya hear!" fist clenched, nose flared and anger in his eyes.

"good job the grammar" Huey poked knowing that it'd be better to keep Riley angry at him than expose his lie to Cindy.

"Ohhh yeah, Reezy and his gang would shoot anyone who messes with him, because clearly killing people is the only smart way to solve problems" Cindy shot back, she really was not liking the person he was becoming. Sure she helped him create a chocolate empire once. But he was all classy about it, dressed nice and with style and in the end they did not hurt anyone since he found a way to make the other kids work for him rather than against him.

That was the Reezy she knew, smart, stylish and resourceful.

"WE aren't no gang, and Huey shut da fuck up about the way I speak, and you" he glared at Cindy "I don't want to hear you dissin' 'em when you got your posh little friends who get to go through school and life all on easy mode, and all y'all planning yer dates for prom" Riley stood, being a few inches taller than her he puffed out his chest and tried to stare her down.

Riley always spoke more in slang when he was pissed and normally that meant people would just leave him alone for 5 minutes until his head cooled off and he could be reasoned with again. Tonight Cindy wasn't feeling like backing down, she marched right up to him and poked him in the chest.

"Why does it matter who _we_ go on dates with to the prom, and how dare you say that I'm living life on easy mode, I work just as hard as the next person to get to where I am today. Yeah I'm on the honour roll, but it was due to studying, not trying to prey on people who need help"

Things were getting messy and fast, something needed to be done, and as if on cue Granddad walked into the room. "What the hell is going on here, boy stop staring at cutie pie like that. Cutie pie, stop wasting time on the boy. And Jazmine baby….plan a date for your wedding so Huey could get the hell on outta here" and left like the wind.

_Typical Granddad, making things better and worse at the exact same time_ Huey bitterly thought to himself. On the bright side it got Riley and Cindy away from each other, the downside. Jazmine was now staring off into space with a happy smile on her face, most likely picturing her wedding already. _Damn him_.

"Whatever" Riley just left and went up stairs.

"I'll go get him" Huey got up to follow him as Jazmine and Cindy left for the kitchen.

(Shared bed room)

"well that's one way to convince her to go to prom with you and not Darnell" Huey said as he leaned against the door frame.

"Man, shut up" Riley sat down on his bed and then stretched out with him back away from Huey.

"Well where were you after school at least?"

"I told you" Riley's tone was flat, but it was clear he was hiding something

"Doing what?" Huey stressed the last word to make sure Riley knew there was no way he could hide whatever he was up to.

"….Frank has always been good with computers and shit like that. So I asked him to 'check' Darnell's facebook, myspace, twitter, e-mail and cell if possible….."

"that's against the law! Forget the law, if Cindy finds out she'd kill you, you'd wish you were in jail!" Huey tried to keep his voice low so no one else would hear, but the tone was more than sharp enough to get the point across. "…..what did you find?"

Riley turned over with a grin on his face, before turning more serious "He's messed up, and we both need to be careful"

"Say what?"

(Kitchen)

Cindy poured herself a glass of juice and fumed at how immature Riley was being, couldn't he see she was concerned about him? And since when did he defend other people over her, against her! She slammed the glass down causing some to slosh over the lip and a squeak from the person beside her.

"Sorry Jazz, just…I don't understand him as much anymore" Cindy pinched the bridge of her nose feeling the tension build up in her head. "I mean, I go away for the summer, have fun and met someone who I thought was nice, and when I tell him instead of being happy for me he pulls back and spends more time with his 'boys´ as he likes to call them, and when it goes downhill for me he still keeps me at arms bay"

Jazmine avoided eye contact, and for the first time since Cindy told this story, she wasn't so focused internally to the problem and noticed.

"Girl, I know you know better than to hide something from me. What happened?" Cindy demanded

Jazmine raised her hands and waved them quickly "Of course I know better… HUEY! Is Riley coming back down to help me with my PROJECT?!" once again Jazmine's complete lack of defence could only be saved by Huey's complete lack of openness.

*silence*

"Well that did not go as smoothly as you had hoped 'eh Jazz?" Cindy had a playful smile on her face, but her eyes were scaring Jazmine with how determined they looked.

"Nothing happened, Huey and I started getting really close and well Riley….he starting working with Ed the third. And you know….living the gansta life…" Jazmine kept backing up until she hit the wall.

"What else happened?" Cindy was right infront of her, and there was no possible means of escape

"Well he met Frank, Mitch and Juan" Jazmine smiled as innocently as she hoped she could until she felt herself break under the pressure when it was clear that Cindy wasn't buying it. "That was when it was really rough for him….he missed you. A lot." Jazmine chuckled nervously to herself. "You only called him once on skype and spent the whole time talking about the new guy two weeks before and …"

"And what? Riley and I are just friends, why does he have trip over every guy talking to me? Couldn't he just be happy that I was with someone?"

While Cindy said that, she doubted if she really meant it, he was always a constant in her life, through the ups they would laugh and through the downs he would always be there for her. She just kinda expected that it would stay like that, though it was clear that she was wrong, Riley never showed interest in any girls so she did not know how she would handle it herself when he did start dating.

"You don't understand…you left and there was that fight and everything just started moving really fast for him and he felt all alone. I mean Huey and I were there for him as best as we could but…it wasn't enough, he needed you" Jazmine's eyes fell to the floor as tears began building up in them.

"What fight?"

(back to the room)

"What are you talking about Riley, what does Darnell have to do with me?" Huey was staring hard at Riley who was returning it back at him waiting for Huey to make some connection. "Jazmine…"

Riley nodded and then sat up, "Frank found out he's been messaging over half a dozen girls, both with and without boyfriends calling them 'baby, sweet heart, sugar, boo' you name it he calls them it. The messages to Cindy date as far as a month back from now" Riley explained.

"What does that have to do with Jazmine" Huey stated, getting straight to the point that mattered most to him.

"Well aren't we all Romeo tonight" Riley Smirked but seeing Huey's face he sobered quickly "Two days ago he sent her a message asking for notes from chem class for that day, from the pattern we can see that's how it starts"

"Two days ago….he missed only that class" Huey couldn't believe was going to ask Riley for this "can Frank…"

"Frank will keep track of his accounts, and I'd keep you up to date if he keeps messaging Jazmine" Riley finished his sentence for Huey, he knew that Huey had trouble swallowing his pride sometimes, but this was getting serious fast for both of the Freeman brothers.

"What were Juan and Mitch doing during all this?" Huey was just generally curious by now, he had to give some respect to Riley for being able to pull something like this off….so far.

"Juan is being asked to talk to the current and ex boyfriends who all have a problem with Darnell. And Mitch, he's just really good with a baseball bat, and ya never know when that could be handy" Riley flashed a cocky grin.

"Man, you're stupid" Huey said and turned to leave but then looked over his shoulder and with a small smile on his face "but, thanks for keeping me in the loop bro".

Huey began to return downstairs with Riley a few steps behind him but they stopped short when they heard Jazmine mention the word fight.

"aww hell no!" Riley shouted as he ran down the stairs to confront them.

(well that's it for this chapter, I may start the next chapter since I've still got some energy, but please let me know what you all think so far! :D)


	3. Oh that fight

Riley found the girls in the kitchen, well Cindy was there, Jazmine was more in the corner of the kitchen looking helpless as ever.

"What's going on?" His tone was careful since he wasn't sure how much Jazmine told Cindy.

"Oh nothing, just talking about school, boys and oh how you got into a fight over the summer and never told me" Cindy smiled sweetly, but it was as false as could be since he face changed to stern after a few seconds of holding the smile.

"Whatever, you were gone all with what's his face and I took care of it" Riley said flippantly waving his hand through the air like it was nothing of importance.

"I'm sorry for trying to live my life a little, and I guess I thought we were closer and more open than we actually are" Cindy quickly said, but as she saw the flash of hurt in his eyes she regretted saying it.

Riley felt his eyes betray him for a moment so he hardened his face and with as a stern of a voice as he could muster "Maybe you should go to your own house to study tonight"

"Fine" was all Cindy could mutter, she really wanted to be away from him right now, the fact that the fight made Jazmine so upset yet she never heard about it from anyone didn't make sense. It was as if they were all keeping some big secret from her.

She packed her stuff up and left, no one spoke until they heard the front door close.

"Real smooth Jazmine" Riley gritted his teeth as he forced the words out. "Imma peace out for now, shoot some b-ball in the c-yard"

No one stopped him either from leaving which just left Huey and Jazmine together.

"So what do you know about Darnell?" Huey broke the silence.

"Don't tell me you're going to get all like Riley about him too Huey, he seems nice" Jazmine just smiled a little.

_Ah crap, he's already started to get to her, if Riley never got that account hacked I would not have realized till it was way too late…Damn, can't believe I owe Riley one for this_ Huey's face was deep in thought until he felt a flick on his forhead and saw Jazmine smiling sweetly at him.

"Huey, you need a massage to relax, we can study more after" and with that she lead him to the sofa where he sat on the floor, with his back to her and she began humming and kneading his muscles.

(Cindy's room)

Cindy paced in her room ever since she got home, something had happened to Riley and she never knew. Maybe he never told her, but surely there must have been some sign that she was missing. Some clue that she never picked up .

_Think think think!_ She screamed at herself _The goons! It must have something to do with them_!

She knew she couldn't just walk up to them and ask them since they all seemed to do whatever Riley wanted them . But she had the will to find out, she just needed to find a way.

The next few days went by fairly uneventful, Riley forgave Jazmine within 5 minutes of returning home from shooting hopes since she started crying on him and he just couldn't deal with that.

Huey and Riley were more civil, or at least less at each others throats as well, and true to his word Riley told Huey about every message that Darnell would send to Jazmine, which were starting to pile up to both of their dismay.

Huey even joined Riley and this 'friends' in one of their daily meetings as they began to see the pattern of how Darnell would work to get past the friendship barriers and even get women to fall for him. It was a careful mix of loving attention and not being too interested to be easily accessible. Riley had to admit that it was brilliant, but couldn't since it was being used on both Cindy and Jazmine.

Jazmine may have been a good two shoes who was too innocent and optimistic for the world, but she was making Huey a bit more human and she was dependable, so over the years he began to see her as a friend and less of a snitch.

Mitch was of course completely useless in this case, but he helped Juan convince the less talkative people to open up to them.

Cindy was also busy between classes observing Riley's group looking for the weakest member to see who she could get the most information from. She picked Mitch.

Mitch seemed like a nice guy in the body of an ogre, his reputation wasn't for being the smartest person around but he was on the rugby team and was known to be a strong force when playing. If she remembered correctly he used to get into a lot of fights seemingly due to uncontrollable anger issues and did not have many friends before he joined Riley's group.

In fact other than Juan being with Mitch none of them seemed to have had any friends really before all banding together with Riley.

As she focused hard at the situation before her she did not realize someone was coming up to her

"Hey beautiful, you look way to serious for that pretty face"

She turned and saw Darnell, Riley may not have liked him but since they were both guys maybe he could help her. Plus the boy did know how to sweet talk a girl, which was evident as she realized she was smiling without even thinking about it.

"Hey, just trying to figure out how to reach a friend" She casually said, it was their lunch period and she had only poked at her food, taking a few bites here and there mostly out of boredom.

"You can just call them" his witty remark was given with a smooth smile showing his teeth "or tell them to stop giving you a headache, I mean I wouldn't give you one when its clear you deserve so much more" he swung his arm over her shoulder, and while she wasn't big on the whole touching thing with guys, he seemed like a safe person.

"I wish he would think like you then" she smiled and turned her head, her long hair cascading down the left shoulder and covering her left eye a little, to which he moved it out of the way and tucked it behind her hair. Causing a slight blush to rise up in her cheeks _why is he affecting me like this? I should be more focused on Riley…..then again, Riley is being a pain lately avoiding me the way he has…_ there was a cough that broke her chain of thought as she looked up to see Huey standing over them.

Darnell unfazed turned to look at Huey with his arm still around Cindy's shoulders.

"Hey Huey, care to join us?" he cheerfully said.

If it was Riley instead of Huey, he would have started shouting at the man who was out of place acting like it was his domain and Huey was visiting. _Taking the high road huh_ Huey thought, but Huey, Cindy and Jazmine have been having lunch in that spot for all of high school making Darnell the visitor, not him.

"No. I just came to talk to Cindy" Huey's tone was flat, his eye locked onto Darnell's

"Hey Jazmine" Darnell greeted "You're looking really good today" he added as if Huey wasn't even there, though Huey moved to block Darnells view of Jazmine.

"Hey Darnell….umm Huey can you step aside so I can see?" Jazmine asked, completely unaware of the situation. "Going to join us for lunch today?" she finished with a smile when she was able to see Darnell.

"No….i think not, I'll see you two ladies later" Darnell gave a sad look at Huey and then smiled at the girls and walked away.

"Huey, why did you have to be so rude to him?" Jazmine asked

"Cause he was hitting on you."

"He hits on everyone, he's just being sweet" Jazmine chided

"The hell he is" Huey snapped, but then realized neither girl knew what he and Riley and found, and now his neck was on the line to be cut off if they found out "I mean, just listen to all the stories about him, you see wherever he goes it ends in a break up, I mean there's gotta be some fact to that" _ Good save Huey, not lets try NOT to screw up again_

"Awww you're so cute when you're all protective, but its okay I'll only ever be yours" Jazmine said and kissed him on the cheek.

"Damn woman, we're in public, if they know you're dating me they could hurt you and then use you against me" Huey started listing the organizations he believed that could possibly be after him. A list which lasted until the end of lunch.

(After school)

Cindy found Mitch by himself at his look just staring into it with a blank look on his face

"Hey Mitch…" she broke the ice as casually as she could muster

He just stared at her for a moment before smiling innocently when he realized she was looking directly at him. "Hi"

_This may be harder than I thought for more reasons that one_ Cindy thought to herself, "Do you know who I am?" she asked tilting her head to hopefully seem straight forward and sincere.

Mitch just nodded in response "You're Cindy, captain of the basketball team, you're really good….Also you're Riley's friend" His smile grew when speaking about basketball but faded when mentioning Riley.

"That's right, is Riley being nice to you? Maybe he's been mean or moody?" she was shooting in the dark right now, but needed to learn more about this odd group. Riley was always good at getting attention and being around others, he was popular in his own way, so why hang out with the miss matched group so much now.

"Oh yes, I still have to be thankful to Riley for helping me since summer…" Mitch covered his mouth quickly with both hands "Sorry, but he says I can't talk to anyone about that" he looked down at his feet looking far too apologetic. He seemed more like a child scared of being in trouble with a parent and a scary beating machine who was scared of a psycho.

"It's okay, Riley's told me all about it already, so its fine if we talk about it…..just lets keep it between us…I'm planning a surprise for him" She lied feeling guilty that she was doing something like this to a guy who seemed to honestly like Riley, but her desire to find out more was greater than her sense of right and wrong right now.

"He told you how he got shot and stabbed?" Mitch's eyes were wide with surprise and then he glanced back into his locker and began digging for something, which was good since it allowed Cindy to recompose herself after hearing such shocking news.

She couldn't even make a sound just moved her head in what she hoped as a nod as her brain raced to piece it all together.

"Well he and our group started meeting up weekly at the arcade, he was always there saying he needed to clear his mind from some girl who left. He was moping a lot but don't tell him I said that" Mitch chuckled to himself "anyway, we got really tight, but then one night we saw Frankie being followed by a few thugs, so we followed them. but you know about that part already" Mitch turned and looked at Cindy.

Her stomach felt tight, as if it was doing leaps, she began to sweat but nodded with a weak smile on her face which was enough to convince Mitch it would seem since he began searching through his locker again.

"Well as you know, it was 4 thugs against Frankie, and when one pulled a gun on him Riley rushed in and tackeled the guy, it went off and grazed him in the side, but luckily that didn't leave a mark. Though the other guy stuck a knife in him and that left a bad scar" Mitch eyes were filled with sadness "you see, it was Juan and I that told Frank to go down that way to go home, so its our fault that this happened to Riley, but he didn't get mad, just told us we now owe him, but I swear he's done more for us with all the business he's created and runs now….ah ha" Mitch pulled out a small metal sliver from his locker.

"This was the tip of the knife that was left inside Riley, he told me to toss it, but I didn't think I could just yet….hey you don't look so good, you okay?" Mitch saw Cindy slowly waver on her feet. She felt like she needed to throw up, but contained it.

"how long was he in recovery?" she weakly asked

"I don't know if we should talk about this anymore, you don't look too good" Mitch said with concern in his voice.

"On skype he was home….mid of August he was home" She thought back to when she had called him and how they had talked. He was in his room, wearing his normal beater acting like nothing had happened to him.

"No, he was attacked end of July, he snuck out of the hospital one night to meet someone he said, probably some girl, but then they found him passed out in his bed alone and dragged him back to the hospital. No one at school knows what happened, but we all feel like we owe him. He never snitched about it being Juan and my idea, and well he made us friends with Frankie, who isn't that bad of a guy after all"

_Snuck out, to see some girl, he did it all for me…._ Cindy was quickly putting the pieces together, Riley didn't talk much that night, he wore his cap on which hid his eyes a little. But she was so full of news about her adventures and the new guy she never even noticed he was in pain.

"Can I get that?" Cindy bluntly asked for the small metal shard.

Mitch just stared at it for a moment, "Promise you wont lose it?" he seemed attached to it.

"I promise, I just….i need to go home, lets keep this conversation between us" Cindy said with a sad smile as Mitch handed her the metal shard. It was only about half an inch, yet the thought of that being inside Riley made her stomach do another flip as it quick contracted beyond normal limits.

Just as Mitch handed it off to her, he added "Don't tell them I've kept it, they really don't like any reminders"

Cindy put the small piece into her purse as Juan approached them, "Hey Mitch" he greeted casually, but his eyes narrowed up on seeing Cindy "what are you two talking about?"

"Nothing" Mitch quickly said slamming his locker shut. "Well we should get going to the meeting, it was nice talking to you about…"

"About basketball, turns out Mitch is a really big fan of mine, so I couldn't help but enjoy some of the attention" Cindy smiled at Juan, there was something about him that made him seem dangerous, he was always well dressed and he was smooth, but smooth like a knife.

Cindy instantly regretted making that connection as she grasped her stomach.

"Anyway, good talking to you Mitch, I'll see you around" with that she hastily retreated.

Juan just watched her retreating figure. "Mitch, the boss wouldn't be happy if he finds out you're talking about our secrets…. I mean we're supposed to be keeping an eye on her, not ending up having tea with her" Juan explained, but when he turned to face Mitch he had a soft smile on his face, putting the big guy at ease. "I wont tell the boss, but lets just keep contact low for now until he tells us what we're going to do next"

Together the pair walked towards Riley's usually meeting spot to go over the numbers of who owes what from their many side projects.

(Well there it is, next chapter I'll go a little bit deeper into why they group stays with Riley and Cindy's plan to crack his harder shell)


End file.
